


[Podfic] If She's Not Killing Me

by Shmaylor



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cooking, Eve has a crush on Villanelle, F/M, Gen, Knives, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Eve can't do even the simplest task without thinking about her. Set in early in season one, before Bill and Eve go to Berlin.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] If She's Not Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If She’s Not Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150459) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX
> 
> This podfic was made during the Great Microphone Debacle of 2019, so it was recorded on my phone instead of my usual mic. the sound quality isn't terrible, but it may sound a little weird if you're used to hearing any of my other recent work!

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/If%20She's%20Not%20Killing%20Me.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [If She's Not Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150459)

 **Author:** [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 7 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/If%20She's%20Not%20Killing%20Me.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/If%20She's%20Not%20Killing%20Me.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to longwhitecoats for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
